


A Parting

by lervinsmiss



Series: Drips n Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss





	A Parting

His fingers pressed between her thighs, lips at her throat as his wrist strained and cramped beneath her. That soft, sweet weight of her body trapping his arm between her and the bed. And she sighed and grunted his name, urging him on.

"Er-win!" 

His cock stirred inside her. 

Marie. Beautiful. Lovely. Aching for him. 

He doubled his efforts slicking the pads of his fingertips against her wet cunt, grinding the heel of his palm into her belly. 

She moaned low and tensed; the tell-tale sign of her orgasm. He worked his fingers diligently, easing her through the flood. She clenching around him so wonderfully. 

When she stilled, he withdrew his hand, freeing himself and shaking the ache from his digits.

He kissed her shoulder and patted her hair lovingly, reverently as she caught her breath. Tiny tears of pleasure trapped in her lashes. 

He gripped her hip, tentatively. Imploring. 

"May I?" He whispered. 

At her lazy nod he pulled her up on her knees and thrust, relishing the choked cry it elicited. 

She whined into the mattress as he rutted into her, running his hands along the pale expanse of her back, cupping her breasts, smoothing over the supple curve of her ass. 

His. All his. She was the walls and the moon and the world. And he wanted every bit of it.

He bore into her, quickening his pace until he was lost in the sound of his hips against her thighs and the gurgling pleas that escaped her lips. 

But she was not his. 

He suddenly remembered as he realised she was not pleading for more of him but more restraint. 

She had noticed the change in his jerking movements as they became more stuttering and uneven. 

The tell-tale sign of his approaching release.

"Erwin- don't!" She hissed through clenched teeth. 

He ceased his rocking and pulled out of her reluctantly, instantly mourning the soft, wet warmth of her. He stroked himself roughly to drown out the loss and came against the back of her thigh with a hollow moan.

Hollow chest.

He laid down beside her and ran his fingers up her spine. They didn't speak.

He dressed slowly and she did not kiss him when he departed. Just touched his arm and avoided his eye. 

"Send my best to Nile when he returns." He called from the gate and immediately wished he had not.


End file.
